Le début de la folie
by ipiu-in-wonderland
Summary: Alice fait un tour au pays des merveilles, et son humeur massacrante chamboule tout.


Avec le temps, Alice avait appris à maîtriser le pays des merveilles. À force de faire des allers retours, elle ne passait maintenant plus que par la petite porte qui était apparue dans les sous-sols de son manoir, et en conservait la clé, avec elle dans la réalité. À 18 ans, elle avait pu avoir une vision plus mature de son pays des merveilles. À 20 ans, il lui était devenu banal d'y entrer, comme d'en sortir. Sans clé ni porte. Plus aucune frontière entravait son imagination. C'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien, depuis que la paix y régnait. Dans la réalité, elle se sentait en marge des autres. Trop originale, trop rêveuse… trop folle ? Sa mère ne la comprenait plus tout.

Allongée sur son lit, la flamme de sa bougie projetant des ombres mystérieuses sur les murs, Alice n'arrivait pas à dormir. Chaque soir, elle réfléchissait, replongeant dans ses souvenirs, s'en inventait d'autres. Avec ses cheveux blonds étalés sur son oreiller autour de sa tête, elle se disait qu'elle devait ressembler à la petite fille qu'elle avait été, et que son père allait venir l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était toujours cette petite fille. Dans un certain paradoxe, elle voulait découvrir le monde des adultes tout en ayant extrêmement peur de grandir. Elle était une Alice atteinte du syndrome de Peter Pan.

Alice ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit se perdre dans les méandres de son imagination sans limite. Quand elle les rouvrit, la jeune fille se retrouva dans un jardin immense. Les brins d'herbe la surplombaient, les fleurs la regardaient de haut. Les couleurs étaient extraordinaires. De loin, elle aperçut un lapin blanc. Le Lapin Blanc. Elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il l'approche ce jour-là.

En la voyant, grande, hautaine, le regard noir, dans sa robe noire, le visage très blanc et ses cheveux blonds en désordre, le Lapin Blanc savait qu'Alice était dans ses heures les plus noires. Maintenant, ses robes, son teint, son expression du visage et corporelle changeait au gré de ses humeurs. Il se souvint d'une période où il l'avait vue vraiment au comble du bonheur, dans un bleu époustouflant, le visage rayonnant, ses yeux et ses cheveux brillants. Mais cette période ne dura pas. Le noir avait repris très vite sa place.

Il n'osa pas l'approcher. Alice lui faisait peur. Pas à la façon de la Reine Rouge, mais d'une façon plus… mystérieuse, gênante, malsaine. C'est donc sur un regard noir, une bouche déshydraté et craquelée, le teint cadavérique, qu'Alice laissa le Lapin Blanc.

Ce qui était bien dans le pays des merveilles, c'était qu'elle savait où elle allait sans même connaître l'endroit. Son imagination ayant surpassé le rêve, son pays imaginaire n'avait plus de secret pour elle, ou presque. C'est ainsi qu'Alice suivit les volutes de fumée dans l'air, qui ondulaient paresseusement, sensuellement. Se frayant un chemin entre les deux derniers hauts brins d'herbe qui lui barraient la route, la jeune fille arriva enfin à destination.

Elle se tenait à présent à l'entrée d'une arène de champignons aux couleurs improbables. Droit devant elle, sur le plus d'entre eux, était pose le Narguilé très luxueusement ouvragé.

- Alice… je ne consulte que sur rendez-vous, soupira la voix paresseuse et sarcastique d'Absolem, avant de lui souffler la fumée dans le visage.

La jeune fille écarta la fumée de la main, avant de répondre, avec une politesse coupante :

-Bonjour Absolem.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Avez-vous vraiment besoin de poser la question ?

- Je ne suis pas devin…

- Alors vous êtes quoi, un philosophe à la mode qui étudie le comportement humain, qui pose des questions sans réponses ?

- Ferais-tu référence à ce cher Freud ?

Les lèvres d'Alice parodièrent un sourire, puis retombèrent dans une moue triste.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Silence.

- Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Vous savez des choses que personne ne sait, vous voyez dans le futur, il doit sûrement y avoir encore des choses sur moi dans vos oraculum.

- La colère et l'arrogance ne te vont pas Alice. Regarde-toi, tu ressembles à une goule décharnée.

Le regard d'Alice aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, mais Absolem, qui se fichait d'elle, continua de rire.

- Arrêtez !

Le cri de la jeune fille fit taire la chenille. Tout le jardin s'était tu. À travers les herbes et les arbres, encore plus hauts, on pouvait apercevoir le gris plombé et menaçant du ciel, promettant l'orage. Absolem commença alors à ressentir le même genre de gêne que le lapin. Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer de tristesse.

- ohh… Je comprends. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es malheureuse ? Ou peut-être refuses-tu de te l'avouer ?

Alice releva les yeux vers la chenille.

- Où est le Chapelier ?

- Parti. Il voyage au gré de ses envies, parfois, il accompagne la Reine Blanche. Je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment.

Elle se décomposait sous ses yeux.

- Il aime sa liberté, depuis toujours. Pourquoi as-tu posé cette question ?

Soudain, il vit plusieurs lueurs dans le regard de celle qui avait sauvé le pays des merveilles. Désespoir, haine, tristesse, douleur, folie.

- La folie et la tristesse ne sont pas une issue Alice, si tu sombres dedans, ce sera irréparable.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter. L'humeur d'Alice influait sur tout.

- La seule solution à ton problème serait de transformer ton cœur en pierre. Tu ne serais plus jamais blessée.

- Mais je suis humaine Absolem, c'est impossible ! hurla Alice.

La chenille sentit un changement en lui, alors que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Les herbes mourraient et les feuilles des arbres tombaient, jaunies. Un automne malsain s'installait. En voyant le regard surpris de la chenille derrière son épaule, Alice se retourna.

Le Chat du Cheshire était effrayant. Ses poils étaient cours et gris, son corps tellement amaigri qu'on ses os saillaient sous sa peau. Son sourire était macabre, ses dents aiguisées et pointues, pour tuer. Une explosion retentit au loin, et des cris déchirant percèrent leurs tympans. Alice était perdue, ne sentait plus le contrôle qu'elle avait d'habitude sur le pays des merveilles.

Il se transformait en pays cauchemardesque…

Alice se redressa en sursaut sur la méridienne sur laquelle elle était allongée. L'esprit encore ailleurs, elle aperçut sa mère, l'air inquiet, regardant un homme qui portait des lunettes. Ils étaient assis dans des fauteuils en face d'elle. De très loin, elle entendit :

- Est-ce grave docteur ?

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr. J'aimerais pouvoir la garder ici quelques jours pour améliorer mon diagnostic.

- J'espère que tout ira bien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame.

- Merci docteur Bumby.

- Je vous en prie. Rassurez-vous, je prendrai grand soin d'elle.


End file.
